Conduct a comprehensive survey of manpower in environmental toxicology to update the NIEHS 1981 survey. Both numbers and specialty skills within toxicology will be included, as well as sources of support for this training. Assess the importance of NIEHS funding for such training. Assess the supply/demand situation for trained environmental toxicologists to determine how they are trained (what skills they, as a population, possess) and how these individuals are satisfying the employment demand from government, industry, and academia.